


Art for 50 Shades of Hale

by skargasm



Series: 50 Shades of Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanart and inspiration for my fic 50 Shades of Hale
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 50 Shades of Hale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962667
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Oh I had issues doing this. I could clearly imagine what I was trying to create, but I just couldn't make it work! So instead, here's what I've been working with to decide if I want to continue with the story.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oFxAasE)


	2. Chapter 2

This was the second idea I had - or maybe the third!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gNKWzJG)


	3. Chapter 3

This felt a bit too 'rent boy' Stiles for me

[](https://imgur.com/LTSfviN)


	4. Jackson is Kate and Derek is Elliott

Found a _gorgeous_ picture of Colton Haynes that inspired me to do this one!

[](https://imgur.com/DT9s0Fz)


	5. Chapter 5

This was more the vibe I was going for - I imagined Peter looking just this stern and sexy whilst having his photo taken for chapter 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/zH1uBje)


	6. The morning after

Still not quite got the image I want - I shall, unfortunately, have to keep trawling through images of Ian Bohen until I find it (he eh eh)

[](https://imgur.com/5o6Tk4k)

* * *


End file.
